


为期五年的旅行之后（3）

by yumaoxl



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumaoxl/pseuds/yumaoxl





	为期五年的旅行之后（3）

　　晚宴，又是晚宴。  
　　布鲁斯已经数不清这是这个月的第几个了，大多数时候他需要搂着足够漂亮的Omega模特，一手一个足够庸俗的进入会场，然后拍拍美艳的Omega的屁股，让他们咯咯笑着逃开，去随便做点自己的事。  
　　今天的流程也是这样。  
　　再晚些他还需要夜巡，所以他不会碰任何酒精，只是喝太多姜汁显然也辣得慌，他每次都得偷偷去窗台边倒掉一点，顺便呼吸一下新鲜空气。  
　　这个会场聚集了很多的Omega，平时在街上难得一见的第二性别，在每个韦恩的晚宴上都会突然变得非常密集，Beta好像反而变成了稀有品种。  
　　那些报社来的记者，大部分被报社派过来的都是Omega，第一性别大多是女士——当然，男性Omega要比女性还要更少见——未婚，年轻漂亮，前凸后翘身材完美，连个短暂的标记都没有得到过，信息素甜蜜浓郁，混在一起殷勤就像能把Alpha迷得晕头转向。  
　　她们或许在来之前就已经做着布鲁斯·韦恩能把她们其中一个最漂亮的带走，来个一夜风流，最后当上韦恩夫人的美梦了，但无论布鲁斯表现的怎样荒唐——他的确做过将晚宴上的Omega带走的事，他没数过多少次，但他每次都不会在哪个Omega的体内成结，他也不会去接近哪个Omega的腺体，就算带着安全套他也不会在任何Omega的体内射精，只除了一次。  
　　那对布鲁斯来说简直像天方夜谭，但他的确在一个Omega的体内成结，他将精子射进了Omega的子宫——他总觉得自己鬼迷心窍，无法拒绝那个Omega渴求着孕育自己孩子的信息素。  
　　在干完这个之后，布鲁斯就感到了懊悔，但准备做点补偿，但在找到那个Omega的工作地点时，他已经被告知对方递交了辞呈，据说是去做环球旅行。  
　　这让布鲁斯松了口气——这至少说明那个Omega并没有怀孕。  
　　但他总会在每次邀请了其他城市的著名媒体的大型晚宴上，下意识的关注一下那个Omega曾经工作的报社，星球日报——他记得这个名字，好像每次来的总是那个有双长腿，漂亮又性感的Beta——露易丝·莱恩。  
　　但是。  
　　这次跟在她旁边的那个高大的Omega是谁？  
　　布鲁斯把姜汁倒掉一点，他从窗台边朝着露易丝·莱恩走过去——他的举动无疑牵动着一些人的目光——大部分是Omega的，她们看着这个英俊的，有着迷人的信息素的Alpha从她们眼前路过——这让她们不约而同的停止了交谈，或者把谈论着“韦恩看上了一个Beta？”这样的句子，转成了交头接耳的嗡嗡声。  
　　“好久不见了，莱恩小姐。”布鲁斯朝着这位可敬的前线记者举杯致意，但他的目光显然黏在她旁边的那个Omega身上，布鲁斯发现对方可能打破了他的原则，他原本并未打算这样肆无忌惮的盯着一个Omega看，这在一个Alpha来说这样对一个Omega并不绅士，也不礼貌。  
　　“我想您搭讪的话题实在有点老套，韦恩先生。”莱恩有点戒备的盯着他，并且像他是个洪水猛兽似的拉着那个Omega往后退了一点，“我们上个月才见过面，但那时候您可连朝我打招呼的意思也没有。”  
　　“当然，尽管你是个很漂亮的Beta，但总归对Alpha还是少了那么一点点吸引力。”布鲁斯晃动酒杯，他随意的聊话题，但他并没有把自己的目光往那个Omega身上移开，仔细想想，他能闻到Omega身上清新、微弱，但在这充满着混杂的Omega信息素的空间里却如同黑夜中唯一的萤火般清晰可闻。  
　　它仿佛正显示着它主人的性情——温暖坚韧、柔和平静、旷达悠远，就像个独唱着未完成的残存的文明诗篇。  
　　“你知道信息素对于Alpha与Omega来说就像是个匹配度，如果哪个信息素对他们来说最有吸引力，这就说明他们能结合出最完美基因的后代。”  
　　布鲁斯看着这个Omega的脸，哪怕他戴着个老土的黑框眼镜，然而在阅遍无数美人的布鲁斯眼里，对方仍藏不住本该有的漂亮的轮廓，那双蓝的不可思议的眼睛，他敢打赌这世上绝无仅有。  
　　但问题是。  
　　布鲁斯觉得这个Omega有点儿眼熟。  
　　“……我们在哪儿见过吗？”从一开始就没把视线移开的布鲁斯直接提问，这似乎让一直回避布鲁斯视线的Omega吓了一跳，而露易丝莱恩看起来则很不服气的插起了腰——像个圆规小姐。  
　　“你从一开始就把眼睛黏在克拉克身上，韦恩先生，这实在太不礼貌了，我以为哥谭王子的搭讪手法还能再新奇点——”  
　　“等等，露易丝。”被叫做克拉克的Omega抬起了脸，他低声朝着自己的Beta同事道谢，“谢谢你，露易丝……但是，韦恩先生说的没错，我们的确见过面。”他轻抿了一下看起来柔嫩淡粉、花瓣般的嘴唇——该死的有吸引力——布鲁斯认为在五年前的那个晚宴上，自己受到蛊惑的确并不是偶然——  
　　“什么？！”莱恩睁大了眼睛，她瞪着那个Omega。  
　　“也是在一个晚宴，我给韦恩先生……”他深吸口气，像是说这句话让他很艰难，“添了很大的麻烦，不过什么事也没有——这都多亏了韦恩先生的帮忙，否则我不知道会发生什么。”  
　　“在那之后你去做了个为期五年的环球旅行？”布鲁斯尽量让自己看起来更随意而放松，他不想吓跑这个Omega，实际上，他们现在还在这里有点尴尬的交谈还真的是个奇迹——现在他开始觉得自己在五年前放跑这个Omega是个绝对错误的决定了，他不该在任何时候都表现的无所谓，尽管蝙蝠侠可能并不配拥有一段正常的感情，但真见鬼——他渴望着普通人的生活的那一面正疯狂在呼唤他别错过眼前的这个Omega，他是最适合的那个——布鲁斯没尝试过一见钟情，好啦，也许这不算是第一次见面了——但这的确不代表永远不可能发生。  
　　他总觉得信息素要操控他为了这个Omega干一堆蠢事。  
　　“呃……是的。”Omega显得不安的推了一下眼镜，他似乎不想谈论这个话题，接着，他口袋里响起了一个铃声，他轻声道了个歉，才掏出手机来看了来电显示，“我失陪一会儿——”  
　　“乔找你了？”  
　　“是的……我不该把他一个人扔在酒店里……我真担心他。”克拉克担忧的回答了莱恩的话，而后他急匆匆的朝着盥洗室的位置跑去了——布鲁斯一直在看着他，直到这个Omega消失在他的视野里为止。  
　　“乔是谁？”布鲁斯装作漫不经心的问，然而他在心中祈祷可别是克拉克的男朋友——都说坠入爱河里的人会变傻，但看来这句话是真的。  
　　露易丝莱恩没有立刻回答，她抬起头来扬着眉毛看了布鲁斯一眼。  
　　“他的儿子。”  
　　“克拉克？”  
　　“是的，克拉克的儿子，一个可爱的小可怜，克拉克不愿意告诉任何人他曾经的Alpha是谁，所以我们都不知道乔是克拉克与谁的儿子。”  
　　“哇……那还真是……还真是——”布鲁斯觉得自己有点儿受到打击，他望向盥洗室的方向，但佳人的身影可还未出现，“——出乎意料。”


End file.
